XXXG-DW00 Divewing Gundam M2
|operators=G-Energy |known pilots=Andy "Alexander" Becker |affiliation=G-Energy |universe= |storyline=Gundam Build Fighters Energy －Link Battle－ |system features=*Will Shield System *EXTREME Transformation System *EXTREME Burst System *Divewing Follow System |optional equipment=*2 x "Extreme Handgun" Beam Handguns *"Ends of the Europa" Multi-Formation Gunsword (1st Spare) *"Ends of the Europa" Multi-Formation Gunsword (2nd Spare) *2 x Twin Buster Rifle |armaments=*2 x Machine Cannons *2 x Beam Sabers *"Ends of the Europa" Multi-Formation Gunsword *Long Mantle |kanji=ダイブウィングガンダムM2 |romanji=Daibuingu Gandamu M2 |firstappearance=Episode 18 - Reborn of Divewing Gundam }} XXXG-DW00 Divewing Gundam M2 '(Divewing Gundam Mark II or Divewing Gundam Mark 2) is the upgraded (or ultimate) version of XXXG-DW00 Divewing Gundam and made its appearances in the Gundam Build Fighters Energy －Link Battle－ anime series. The Gunpla is built and primary controlled by Andy "Alexander" Becker of G-Energy. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gunpla Fighter and member of G-Energy; Andy "Alexander" Becker, has decided to upgraded his XXXG-DW00 Divewing Gundam into the current Divewing Gundam M2 when he's feeling that his own Divewing Gundam will not capable to match against a powerful opponent in the championship match or couldn't keep up with his abilities. The Divewing Gundam is evolving Gunpla as Andy "Alexander" Becker uniting every last of his weapons and armors he's ever built, Divewing Gundam M2 will purging every its armor parts to created the silver-white armor parts named "Extreme Parts" and the long mantle, which has been shown to be removable for various uses. The unit is wisely armed, Divewing Gundam M2 is primary armed with the "Ends of the Europa" Multi-Formation Gunsword, which capable to formed into various weapon forms for various situations. Armaments Main Weapons *'2 x Machine Cannons :The Divewing Gundam M2 is also armed with a pair of small 4-barrel gatling guns which housed on the clavicle section, similar to original Wing Gundam Zero. Essentially, the machine cannons are larger versions of vulcan guns. Because of their larger caliber, machine cannons can deal respectable damage and the machine cannons are covered when not in use. *'Long Mantle' : The Divewing Gundam M2 is equipped with a detachable long mantle and only usable in Extreme Form. During the battle, the long mantle can be used for various uses (i:e as decoy to deceive the opponent or blinding the opponent). The mantle is equipped with the anti-beam coating, which allows to defend itself against beam saber or beam shot. *'2 x "Extreme Handgun" Beam Handguns' : The Divewing Gundam M2 is equipped with two customized beam pistol as its sidearms. The Extreme Handguns have high rate of fire and their small size allow them to be used in close combat despite being ranged weapons. *'"Ends of the Europa" Multi-Formation Gunsword' : The "Ends of the Europa" Multi-Formation Gunsword '''(「エンド·オブ·ザ·エウロパ」マルチフォーメーションガンソード, Endosu Obu Za Europa Fōmēshon Gansōdo), more commonly referred to as the '''Ends of the Europa (エンドス·オブ·ザ·エウロパ, Endosu Obu Za Europa), is an custom multiple formation gunsword and serves as Wing Gundam M2's primary weapon. Unlike any weapons, this weapon is special and fully customized as the gunsword has consumed the ability to changed into various form to encounter various situations. : If required, the Divewing Gundam M2 can use two or three gunswords. : This is list of the Ends of the Europa's formation mode: * Sword Mode: The blade-like mode, for close-quarters combat. * Gun Mode: The rifle-like mode, for long-range combat. * Whipsword Mode: The whipsword mode, allowed to restrain the opponent or swing against multiple opponents. * Gigant Sword Mode: The great sword mode, this mode have greatly increases the sword's striking power. * Drill Knuckle Mode: The drill knuckle-like mode which increasing the punching power. * Boomerang Ring Mode: The ring-like boomerang mode for all-ranged combat. * Magnetic Railgun Mode: The most powerful and devastating weapon mode. * Waveglider Mode: The vehicle or booster mode for transportation. Secondary Weapons *'2 x Beam Sabers' : The Divewing Gundam M2 is also armed with a pair of beam sabers for optional use. However, it was never used as Andy "Alexander" Becker as he's preferred "Ends of the Europa" as his weapon of choice and he was only used the beam saber in case on emergency or losing one of the "Ends of the Europa". *'2 x Twin Buster Rifle' : The Divewing Gundam M2 can optianally equipped with twin buster rifle, a weapon capable of destroying objects several miles in size, including an entire space colony. When separated into two individual buster rifles, they could destroy entire waves of targets. However, it was never used as Andy "Alexander" Becker as he's preferred "Ends of the Europa" as his weapon of choice and he was only used the twin buster rifle when the "Ends of the Europa" are unavailable. Special Equipment and Features *'Will Shield System' :An exclusive and unique defensive system which installed on the shoulder armors. The shield system was capable to blocking most of beam and physical attacks. *'EXTREME Burst System' : The EXTREME Burst System is a special system designed by Andy "Alexander" Becker. It has abilities to increasing power and mobility of the Divewing Gundam M2 and it was only used when in Extreme Form. *'EXTREME Transformation System' : This EXTREME Transformation System is designed by Andy "Alexander" Becker himself. The system was used to transform into Extreme Form. During the transformation, the Divewing Gundam M2 will purging every its armor parts and created the silver-white armor parts named "Extreme Parts" and the long mantle. It also generate the "Will Shield System" to prevents enemy's attacks from interfering with the transformation process. *'Divewing Follow System' : This Divewing Follow System is designed by Andy "Alexander" Becker himself, like the "EXTREME Transformation System" and "EXTREME Burst System". This system allowed the Divewing Gundam M2 to keep up with Andy "Alexander" Becker. Special Moves/Special Attacks *'Sacred Eastern School Martial Arts' (神聖東方科武術, Shinsei Tōhō-Ka Bujutsu) : Andy "Alexander" Becker have praticing his own martial arts and it was known as Sacred Eastern Martial Arts. In the Gunpla Battle, He's have demonstrated his martial arts moves. History Notes *The Divewing Gundam M2's design is very similar like Kamen Rider Gaim's Kiwami Arms as they both have a similar mantle and shoulder armor design.